


I Plaited A Flower Into Your Armpit Hair Plait As A Sign Of Love That Cannot Last

by Kristina (bosmerhawke)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, plaited armpit hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosmerhawke/pseuds/Kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfric Stormcloak longs for him....who is he? His enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Plaited A Flower Into Your Armpit Hair Plait As A Sign Of Love That Cannot Last

In his tent, he lay silently on top of his bedroll. He looked up at the sky, thinking to himself that he'd ask one of his men to fix the damn hole one of these days. Today was not that day...because it was night. And this night, Ulfric felt...alone. His sides felt as if they were missing something. He originally thought he needed some more fur layers under his sleeping clothes, it was cold out this part of Skyrim, even for a true Nord like himself. But then he realised his sides craved human contact. A hug. A tight manly hug to be precise. He had had one such hug before, which had lasted for less than a minute, but felt as if it lasted an era. Hugging his own sides when he was alone wasn't the same, he wanted to be back there again, in his arms. He'd have no issue with it if if the embrace was with one of his men, but the man he wanted to lay and hug with was his enemy.

Ulfric Stormcloak wanted to hug General Tullius, one of his sworn enemies, like lovers.

He continued to look through the hole in the top of his tent, staring at the stars amongst the dark sky. He got lost in his thoughts, thinking about what battles would be fought tomorrow to distract his yearning, when his tent flap opened, and someone walked inside. He turned over to see Tullius looking down upon him, looking like he was halfway between standing on his head with his boot, or kissing him.

"Tullius, I hope you're not here to kill me on such short notice" Ulfric drawled from the ground.

"That's not why I'm here," the Imperial snapped, "I was thinking about what happened between us before the War escalated...' his voice trailed off.

"Aye, dragons will really make you miss the days when it was mainly just our fellow man killing us." Ulfric said, standing up to face Tullius. By Talos, Tullius looked handsome. He aged well like a fine wine, and while many people thought he'd be more partial to mead, wine was his favourite.  He noticed something behind Tullius' back, something he was holding up with his hands. 

"You've noticed them, haven't you?" Tullius enquired.

"Pretty little flowers they are. Is this your sign of surrender, General? Should we band together and let us Stormcloaks and Imperials destroy the Thalmor with flowers?"

"As tempting as that sounds, while some flowers do have thorns on them, they wouldn't be much use. No, this isn't a sign of surrender, it's...a hard ask."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow. "Hard ask?"

"It's a sign of....well I know damn well you want to continue this war despite everything. I'm just doing my job. I just want to revisit that night that I decided to not do that job briefly, but for longer."

Ulfric responded by leaning forward and giving Tullius a kiss on the lips. A small one. Just a small one, before saying, "I will allow this if you do but one thing for me."

"I'm not doing anything to help your cause, just something for you and you alone."

"I want you to love me for just this night."

Tullius, bringing himself forward, kiss the Nord. Long, hard. His tongue flew into Ulfric's mouth, and they fought with them, battling for passion and yearning for love.  When he pried himself away, they undressed each other, ripping their clothes off nearly. That is when Tullius noticed.

"Ulfric, you plait your armpit hair?"

Ulfric grinned. "Aye, tis a Nordic custom."

Tullius just stared at it, before embracing Ulfric like that time forever ago. Ulfric was pleased. Tullius' arms felt as strong as they ever did. Perhaps it was from the milk Imperials drank. He wanted some of his own. He trailed his body down, before his mouth reached that Imperial spear Tullius had erected. He bought his mouth down on it, sucking at it like a baby at the teat. Tullius exploded inside him. He tasted sour. He pushed Tullius over, hugging him tightly again. Tullius flung his arms up, his armpits visible. Gods, they were hairy. That gave Ulfric an idea.

"You love a Nord for the night, you can share a custom for the night..." he growled seductively, before starting to plait the Imperial General's armpit hair.

Tullius tensed up as Ulfric plaited. His fingers worked quickly, as he had done it hundreds of times before. After a few minutes, Tullius had plaited armpit hair.

"Just one more thing" he said as Tullius moved to get up. And he put a single flower in amongst the plaited armpit hair, threading the stem through so the flower was right at the top near the pit. 

And then he went to sleep.

He awoke looking at the sky through the hole. He turned, seeing no one. A tear rolled down his cheek.

 

 


End file.
